Fields of Daisies
by fupoki
Summary: She thought she had married the perfect man, except he turns out to be a dangerous violent monster. What happens when she falls in the arms of Li Syaoran? S&S, E
1. Chapter One: A Fool's Paradise

**_Field of Daisies_**

Squishy-m

--

Hey everyone! It's moi.. XD I hope you all haven't forgotten about me… I know I lost a lot of readers but whatever! I've packed a lot of new stuff under my belt, understood what I need to convey and how I'm going to do it. To sum it up, I think I've gotten a lot wiser from the last time I sat down and wrote a fic. Here comes another round, deleted Moonlit Candles and rewriting it completely. So I have a fresh new start – it was only two chapters anyway.

--

**Chapter One: A Fool's Paradise**

It seemed like I was given this perfect flower- it's crispy, crystal edges, and its glittering pedals; from the outside, any fool would be mesmerized with it. But when the frilly exterior is peeled away, all that was left was the venom. And this flower has trapped me in this house, an empty house that holds nothing more than the objects inside.

I stared at the wedding album that covered my legs, my eyes tearing up from each picture that my eyes stumbled upon. Each brought back a fond memory, a happy memory, _a memory that I wish I could return to_. All that's left of that happiness is this room that I've managed to keep in tact, away from the hands of my husband.

I always thought that being married to Toji Sakamoto would be everything that I dreamt of. The glitz, the glamour, and on top of that the prince charming that sat gallantly on his white horse. I was definitely a fool. I got sucked up into his charm, thought that I could ride off on his white horse and live the life of Barbie and Ken, but now… It's nothing more than a dream. I'm living in a nightmare; all that exists is the hatred that boils within me.

It all started that one night… Snow draped the grounds, the air tasted like honey, rows and rows of candles filled the walls, the men all bore white and black and the women showed just how extravagant they could be. I was a stranger in a world that I tried so hard to become part of. My best friend, Tomoyo, had dragged me off without taking even a 'maybe'. And there I was, wearing this simple white dress, one that Tomoyo had insistently lent to me. I was cautious of my surroundings, jumping from the slightest touch, but no one seemed to care. The constant whispering filled my ears, along with the business deals that were traded between the men. "Just, where is Tomoyo?" I had thought, irritated, but that's when I noticed him. Holding a glass of wine, his face glowed as he laughed along with his acquaintances… everything in that one scene seemed so perfect to me. What shocked me even more was the fact that he turned and gave me a handsome smile; I could feel my feet melting underneath me.

Toji Sakamoto – he was the eye of every woman in Japan. Being the most popular movie star, along with running the most successful company, he was indeed, the greatest catch for anyone. He reeked of pure perfection.

It was then, he walked up to me, "Good evening." He bowed, "A lovely lady like you should not be here alone, and would you care to dance?" He held out his hand, and I reached for it. My fate had been sealed.

He gave me a breath-taking smile, "I'm Toji Sakamoto." Time just sped exceedingly fast, it was just then, when he walked up to me, giving me that dashing smile. Before I knew it, I was walking down the isle, the dove, white wedding dress hugging my body tight. I never would have thought then that this is where I would end up. I was sucked into a dream; I thought I had become the princess that needed to be saved. I had found my prince, yet, I still need to be rescued. Not from the Witch's lair, but from the Prince's castle.

It was right after the wedding, when the flower seemed to crumble to reveal the knife that was always disguised inside. The Toji I knew never came back to me. All that was left was this monster, who stopped at nothing to remind me of pain. I was caged in this house, spending restless days dreading his return. Day after day, he'd drink himself to sleep. And everyday I would leave his room with a bruise on myself, and sometimes a black eye.

Why me? Out of all these women, he had to pick me out to name Sakura Sakamoto. I just want everything to end.

--

Sakura blinked back all the tears that still wanted to flood from her eyes.

RING! RING!

She jumped as the phone beside her shrieked in the silence that hung over like a plague. "Hello?"

"Sakura! OMIGOSH! How are you, Mrs. Sakamoto?" her ears practically fell off as Tomoyo's voice screeched over the other end.

Sakura forced out a laugh, "I'm absolutely fine!"

A lie.

"Come on, you have to be more excited than that!" Tomoyo giggled, "You ditched all of us here in Japan to run away with the love of your life. I miss you so much!"

"I miss you so much too, Tomoyo!"

"I know you're having a blast over there, Toji's treating you like a princess right?"

"I feel more like a queen."

Another lie.

"Just don't forget everyone's whose still in Japan, Sakura!"

"Never."

"But I wanted to call to tell you that I'm coming to visit you…" Sakura could feel her best friend grinning over at the other end.

"Whenever you get here, give me a call, okay?" Sakura answered calmly.

"I know this will interfere with you and Toji… but Sakura…" Tomoyo wailed.

"You won't be, Tomoyo, you don't know how happy I am to know that you're coming over here!" Sakura told her, forcing more of ecstasy out.

"Geez, Sakura! You don't sound happy with anything!" Tomoyo laughed, "Anyways, I need to jet, pack and all, so I'll see you soon!!"

"I'll be wait -" The line went dead, as she heard a click on the other side. It was just like Tomoyo. There was nothing that could bring her down. She plopped down onto her bed and sighed.

The lies were piling up immensely. She could do nothing in this house, her moves, her actions, her conversations were all monitored. If Toji ever expected her of defying him, she could only imagine what could happen. That wasn't even going to be the beginning of it. Inside, she was ecstatic that her best friend was finally coming to visit her. She had no contact with anyone since the wedding, only phone calls here and there. They all thought she was living her happy married life.

The key. The key. She just needed to find the key.

SLAMMM!

"I'm home honey!" she could hear Toji's voice slur from the floor below. She slowly dragged herself out of her bed, and trudged herself across the carpet. This was going to be one hell of a night.

--

Short start, yea I know. But I was never really good at rewriting, so this was a challenge. nods Definitely. I'll try to do weekly updates like before. So how was this? Good, bad? Anything that needs improvement? Also I'm open to any ideas that anyone has. Till next week, tata.

-M.

--


	2. Chapter 2: Men, They're All the Same

**Field of Daisies**

fupoki

--

Why… Hello again! I bet you all don't remember me? It feels so weird to be sitting here again and write another installment… I've been exhausted and was constantly put under pressure (from other stuff)… Ugh, I can't even write what I want anymore. Making no promises that I'll get a lot written, because I actually take a long time to plan, and I'm usually off doing other things then sitting at the computer and typing XD Anyways, lets GO GO GO!

--

Chapter Two: Men, They're All the Same

"_Mommy! Daddy! Look at the pretty flowers!" a little girl, who reached no taller than her father's knee, ran towards her parents, her smile spread from cheek to cheek, as she held a handful of daisies._

"_What is it, Sakura?" her mother, Nadesico asked, leaning back against a tree. Her husband smiled warmly and wrapped his arm around his wife. _

"_Look at all the pretty flowers I found!" she held them out to her parents and her grinned spread even wider. "Touya helped Sakura find them!" Sakura was only at the age of four, everything around her was like an adventure that she still needed to explore. The blue sky seemed unreachable, and the starry night, was wished upon each and every night._

"_This kaijuu goes crazy when you don't put a leash on her…" Touya, her older brother huffed, "I almost lost her twice." _

_Their father, Fujitaka chuckled, "I'm sure you had lots of fun taking care of Sakura though." _

"_They're gorgeous, Sakura, thank you." Nadesico smiled and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead._

_A sudden breeze whistled throughout the field. It tickled the rows and rows of daisies that stretched farther and farther away. The endless white fairies cast their spell for an eternity. _

"_Look! Look!" Sakura jumped up and down, "The flowers are dancing!" _

"_Sakura," Touya teased, "Flowers can't dance. Baka."_

_Sakura pouted, "Touya lie! Look at them dance, Touya!" She stretched her tiny hand out as far as she could and pointed._

"_I don't see anything!" Touya continued and stuck his tongue at her._

_Sakura's large emerald eyes revealed traces of tears, "But… But… Sakura no baka!" _

"_Touya, please stop bullying your sister." Nadesico scolded, she pulled her daughter close._

"_Don't worry Sakura, Touya is just one big dummy, your mother and I both can see that the daisies are dancing for all of us." Fujitaka smiled._

_Sakura's expression lightened up, "Touya is just one big nuudo-baka anyway!" _

"_Nuudo-baka?" Touya repeated._

"_Nuudo-baka!" Sakura shouted back. "Touya super baka!" _

_Touya's serious expression twitched slightly and he burst out laughing. Sakura just stared back at him, shooting daggers at her big brother. Soon, in the field of dancing daisies, only laughter and happiness filled the air…_

"Sakura… baby…"

Sakura jumped from the sudden raspy voice that cut through her pleasant daydream. "Yes?" she murmured. She was aware that the monster was staring right at her but she couldn't bring herself to look into those eyes. All throughout her life she had not feared anything so greatly but the man that sat in front of her. His jet black hair and navy blue eyes attempted to seduce her.

Toji stretched his arm out and reached for Sakura's cheek. She immediately shuddered and backed away. "Honey, there's nothing to be afraid of…" he gave her a sly grin.

Sakura simply stared blankly back at him; images flashed by as she remembered last nights events. Toji had returned home late yet again, and to no surprise he was extremely drunk. He came storming through the door, flushed and looked like he was on top of the world. It was nothing new to her, Toji would come barging in beet red and he would start shouting for all the maids and butlers to leave the house. "Sakura and Toji time" was what he was usually slurred from his lips. When the house was completely empty, everything to her was like a prison, she had no way out of this hell hole. At first he would jump all over her like a beast, forcefully kissing her until Sakura would resort to pushing him off. He would become angry and start destroying everything around him, including Sakura. Everything would end when Toji would collapse on top of Sakura as she would breathe a long sigh of relief.

"So!" Sakura jumped up as Toji etched closer, "I remember you telling me about one of your new clients yesterday… Is he coming by today?"

Toji just grinned at her and nodded.

"So… why don't I prepare something before he gets here…?" Sakura smiled sweetly back at him. _That's it, Sakura, keep him occupied, _she reminded herself in her mind.

"Why don't we do something else together before he gets here…" Toji's grin grew wider; he stood up and placed himself behind Sakura.

_Oh god… _Sakura's whole body cringed. _Someone please save me…_

Toji slipped his arms around Sakura and began kissing her neck, "Mmm… Let's just cancel on that new client, I can always get more and better clients."

"Now, now Toji, you've done this many times and you always regret it… So behave yourself…" Sakura stuttered, every bone in her body cried for rescue, it was like poison behind dripped on her body and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Toji just chuckled and continued his exploration on Sakura, "Aw, don't you want some lovin' from me darling?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer but a hoarse cough interrupted her chain of thought.

"Aw shit…" Toji groaned and slipped slowly out of Sakura's arms.

"It's also the same thing for me, Sakamoto, I can always devote my time to bigger and better things. Especially if I knew that I was second place to a woman." A deep voice from behind Sakura stated.

No matter how cruel the stranger sounded, Sakura was glad that he had saved her from Toji's wrath. It was almost enough for her to turn around and kiss him… just almost.

Toji managed to stifle a laugh, it never ceased to amaze Sakura how Toji never lost his cool in front of others. "Li, you know I would never betray you. I worship you…"

"Yea, whatever. Stop wasting my time, let's get down to business." The man replied. His voice didn't change regardless of Toji's flattery.

"Well let me introduce you to my wife first. Sakura, this is Li Syaoran, owner of Li Kang Group, one of the biggest companies over in Hong Kong. Syaoran, my wife, Sakura." Toji piped in.

Sakura turned around towards the door and she had gotten her chance to look at the unknown man for the first time. He looked no older than 25 and had a very muscular build even noticeable through the suit, messy chestnut hair and piercing amber eyes. If Sakura hadn't heard his mouth open before, this man would have been very attractive indeed. She took his hand and smiled, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Sure." Syaoran grunted.

"Well, I'll go grab you men some tea… sound good?" Sakura chirped, unfazed with Syaoran's remark.

"I like your thinking, babe." Toji shot her a look, motioning her to leave.

Sakura gave Syaoran a small smile and shuffled out of the room.

"And hold off on the tea alright?" Syaoran called after her.

"All the better for me!" Sakura shouted back. '_Jerk.'_ she commented in her head. She knew his type so well… it was like looking at a mirror image of Toji all over again.

Sakura ran down the spiral staircase and entered the kitchen. "Oh Rosa, I smell something delicious in here…"

"Sakura, Sakura, I'm not letting you loose in my cookies again. Last time I did, I didn't seem them ever again… after a minute." Rosa, a plump maid scolded her.

"Rosa… your cookies are the only things that make me happy…" Sakura whined, "Well, along with you of course."

"Tough luck, I don't have any cookies anyways." Rosa chuckled.

Sakura frowned and decided to raid the fridge instead. As she explored the depths of the refrigerator, no sooner did she get past the mozzarella cheese, a petit brunette popped up right beside her.

"Sakura! Tomoyo is here already!" she announced.

"REALLY?" Sakura shrieked, "Thanks so much, Belle." She dropped the plate of shredded cheese and bolted out of the kitchen. She raced towards the living room and noticed a girl with violet colored hair and amethyst eyes glowing at her. Tomoyo Daidouji, her best friend for almost 12 years, ever since grade school they stuck to one another like sisters. They had experienced everything together, their first kiss, boyfriend and supported one another through the toughest times. This was the first time they had been separated in all the years they had known one another – seeing Tomoyo was like a breath of sunshine for Sakura. Through all the darkness and hell that Toji put Sakura through these past months, reuniting with Tomoyo gave her the energy to continue on just a little longer.

--

So yea… Just setting up the plot a bit more… That was quite hellish to write… I'm EXTREMELY rusty. Haven't written for a solid.. oh 6 months? I was about to add the next event to this chapter too.. but then I wouldn't be able to update for another.. oh 3 weeks? LOL. Through all my exams and such I'll find time to squeeze this in. Because damn, I miss writing fanfics A LOT. More Syao and Saku scenes next chapter I promise. It'll be a lot more enjoyable too XD

-fupoki


	3. Chapter 3: All That Fancy Smancy

**Field of Daisies**

fupoki

--

Yay, I'm back! And back in record time too! LOL… Thanks to all those who took the time to read the first two chapters and more lovin' goes to those who reviewed. I would especially like to thank wackywang to giving me some uber constructive criticism! After writing essays only for the last three years… I need to get back on track on writing fiction… I will definitely think about any advice anyone has for me! One reason why I'm going back to writing fanfics is because I want to improve my writing so YESSIRRAH! And of course, because I LOOOVEEE it! Okay let's start!

--

_Chapter Three: All That Fancy Smancy_

Sporting a lavender summer dress, Tomoyo was a walking grape. She was some kind of violet from head to toe. Sakura smiled at her best friend, she had never seen Tomoyo wear something so… plain before… she had always worn something extravagant and would make at least twenty heads turn. "What's with the new get up?" she teased.

"Oh…" Tomoyo trailed off and paused. "Well, I decided to be more low key when I'm in China, 'cause you know, I don't want to attract any attention…"

"It's your mother isn't it…?" Sakura interrupted. Ever since Sakura had known Tomoyo, she had only met her mother twice. She knew that their relationship was never close; Tomoyo's mother was the president of a huge toy company that was scattered around the whole world. Sakura had always wished that those two would just sit down and have a long talk.

"Yea… it's always because of my mother, funny isn't it?" Tomoyo grimaced, "But anyways, you won't believe what Touya and your dad made me bring…" Tomoyo pulled a bright pink suitcase from behind the sofa and dropped it onto the carpet. "I sat there for about two hours as your family raced around the house finding all these things… they kept forgetting things…" she continued to babble, "I didn't even think I would've made it here alive!"

Sakura let out a giggle and imagined stupid Touya and her father running around the house and most likely tripping on all the mess they usually left behind.

"Your father sent some pictures, food and some letters…" Tomoyo announced, "And Touya… made me bring… THIS." She help up a ragged yellow doll, it had tiny angel wings on its back and a little mischievous smile.

Sakura tossed her head back and burst out in laughter, "KERO! Stupid Touya, he used to take away Kero away from me when I was younger and stick him on super high shelves…" She grabbed the old stuffed animal and reminisced all the times she would tackle Touya for stealing her precious teddy. These memories caused a flood of tears to come bursting through – everything she left behind could never be replaced or revisited…

"Aw, Sakura, everyone misses you very much too… Don't cry!" Tomoyo smiled, "Just think about it this way, while everyone's lives are still the same old boring events day after day, you get to live out your life as a princess in this palace with you're intensely handsome and perfect husband."

Sakura snapped her mouth shut forcing herself to hold back any comments she would have against Toji, instead she smiled and nodded at her friend. "So we're still going to that charity benefit later tonight, right?"

Tomoyo's eyes immediately glittered and squealed, "OF COURSE! Do you know how long I've been waiting to dress you up again, Sakura? I spent the entire plane ride picking out the most exquisite outfit ever! I'll make every man in there drool for you."

Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed, "Even when I'm married, Tomoyo?"

"Why dah-ling," Tomoyo flicked her hair to imitate a snobby rich lady, "Exactly the point why I'm doing it, men go nuts when they know they can't have you." Tomoyo whipped out her magic tools and jumped on Sakura, "Dahling, shall we start having some fun?"

"Lead the way, dear, lead the way…" Sakura grinned and allowed her best friend to usher her up to her room. It was just like the old days, when Tomoyo would adorn Sakura in her latest creations and she would squeal "KAWAII!" as she forced Sakura to twirl around.

Several hours later, Tomoyo was still shuffling and sharpening Sakura as she put the finishing touches on her model, each strand of hair was taken care of and no skin pore was left clogged. Sakura was speechless at the dress Tomoyo had created for her - it was a pale pink silk dress that hugged her body that fell right below her knees with a little hint of ruffles and tiny crystals shimmered along a ribbon that was secured at her waist. No matter how extravagant the dress may have looked, Tomoyo managed to pull off the dress without forgetting about Sakura's captivating emerald eyes.

"Sakura, dahling, you absolutely stunning…" Tomoyo gushed, and played with a tiny piece of hair, "Wait 'till Toji sees you in this."

"You were always the prettier one between the both of us, Tomoyo." Sakura stated, it was all so surreal, she felt like the same Cinderella she had transformed into many months ago when she had first met Toji.

"Sorry, babe, but I'm going to have to agree with Tomoyo this time," Toji slammed Sakura's thoughts shut, "You don't know how lucky I will feel when I walk into that room with you on my arm." He snaked his arms around her and grinned into the mirror. Sakura noticed that he had already dressed up for the event, he was dressed in a crisp black tuxedo and just like Tomoyo's intention for Sakura, Toji would definitely break many hearts tonight as well.

Tomoyo looked at the reflection and squealed, "I have to have a picture of this! Look at you two… just like a Princess and her Prince."

Sakura let out a crooked smile, she was amused at the irony of all this, she stared at her reflection as Toji just kept grinning, this was all a fake reality, as soon as they were alone that mirror would be broken as well. "Just one picture, okay, Tomoyo?"

"No, I need you both in different angles and all, since I need to show this to everyone at home too!" Tomoyo shot back.

Toji chuckled as Tomoyo scurried around them and snapped numerous photos, "Well make it quick, we better get going if we want to make it to the party. Wouldn't want to waste your expertise, right Tomoyo?"

"Yes, I totally agree with you…" Tomoyo smiled and pushed the married couple out of the door.

--

Many reporters lined along the red carpet leading to the crystal castle, camera flashes blinded those that made their way to the Diamond Palace. Sakura struggled to look past the flashes and noticed the humungous castle in the distance. She brushed passed all the reporters and caught some of their announcements.

"We're reporting from Diamond Palace, and tonight, The Children's of Luk Soong Charity Benefit is taking place… Celebrities are pouring in and showing their support. One anticipated individual that has stirred major support for this special occasion is Sakamoto Toji and wife Kinomoto Sakura. Quite an interesting story between these two, Sakamoto had always been a sought out bachelor, he had a wide selection for any girl but instead he had picked an unknown girl out of nowhere… Your modern day Cinderella story as everyone in China and Japan are calling it."

Tomoyo had been telling her about the Diamond Palace, it was a castle garnished with millions of diamonds and crystals – she was really Cinderella going to the ball.

"This benefit would never have launched without the direction of Li Syaoran. At only the age of 20, he is on the road to successfully taking over his father's company. He has expanded it overseas and it is now known as one of the largest companies in both China and Japan. Rumor has it he has been engaged to someone for about 3 years now… Well speak of the devil, the Prince has arrived…"

Sakura frowned at the mention of Syaoran's name - she didn't want to see that jerk THAT soon. And to think, this whole evening she would be surrounded by him and his goons.

"You better behave…" she heard Toji say as her arm was laced around his. It was what Toji always did when they went out for public affairs, he would grit his teeth but keep his charming smile for the cameras but still managed to sneer a remark here and there.

She gave an innocent smile to Toji and looked straight ahead. They stepped into the Palace and Sakura felt as if she had been sent back in time. It was a déjà vu - the scene was ripped out of her memories, the ladies decorated in their most extravagant dresses and expensive jewelry and the men sporting tuxes as they swished a glass of wine in their hands… it was just like the day she had met the man who would ruin her life. The scent of lilies filled her nostrils as candles flickered wildly in every direction she turned. She scanned the room in search of the ravishing purple haired girl – Tomoyo had left right before they had left for the party, she was going to be introduced to another snobby rich boy that her mother had arranged to be her escort. 'I bet Tomoyo is already starting her plans to make the boy's life miserable.' Sakura chuckled inwardly.

"I finally found you, Sakura!" Tomoyo called from behind her, "I can't believe it took me so long to find you… everyone's talking about you." She grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her from Toji's side, he had already been engrossed in conversation with a couple of clients of his.

Sakura gave her a confused look and perked up her ears. She heard whispering around her and her name being passed around like a can of nuts, she blushed and looked down. 'Do I look weird or something?'

"Relax…" Tomoyo whispered into her ear, "They're only staring because you look ten billion times prettier than them."

Sakura spent the early portion of her ballroom experience being dragged amongst the crowds and globs of people as Tomoyo introduced her to many people – just like she had always done. The range varied from little girls, from middle aged clients that had worked with Toji to old women that attempted to catch young bachelors. Sakura kept feeling like there were people watching her… She had noticed Toji across the room still with the group of men and their cigars, chatting away and plastering that fake smile.

Finally, Tomoyo had made a pit stop at the punch table as everyone headed for the dance floor. "Tomoyo…" Sakura sighed from exhaustion, "Whatever happened to your escort?"

"Oh… him…" Tomoyo looked crestfallen, "Somewhere I guess. He's a smooth one, I'm guessing he should be hunting me down by now…"

Tomoyo furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of a navy haired man and mysterious midnight blue eyes. "Well what do you know… you just had to arrive on time…"

"I can't leave my beautiful date's side for too long," The man grinned and he turned towards Sakura, "and you must be Toji's wife, they sure don't lie when they say you are stunning."

Sakura's eyebrow shot up and gave him a light smile, "Call me Sakura."

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, head of Eros Corporation, at your service." Eriol smiled, "I'm Li's partner and I'm also in on the deal with him and your husband."

"Don't mind this fool, Sakura," Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "He's probably tried to pick up every single girl in this ballroom with that line."

"You know I like you best, Tomoyo." Eriol winked.

"Ugh, you're disgusting."

"Anyways, I know you would like to be charmed by my handsome face all day, but I came over here to tell you that your mother is asking for you."

Tomoyo let out a long sigh, "I'm coming… Sakura, I'll be back in a second." She followed Eriol out of the crowd who had his arm out and took it.

Sakura smiled at the two, she had a feeling that Tomoyo was feeling a little something for the boy and like always she had a weird way of showing it. Tomoyo always seemed indifferent to all the other men that her mother had introduced her to, time after time, she would chase them out of her arms before the party had started but with Eriol… he had lasted a lot longer than any of them had.

Suddenly, a group of women, which Tomoyo had introduced to Sakura before, surrounded her. "So Sakura," a lady wearing a crimson red dress with matching lipstick started, "how is it living with the Toji Sakamoto?"

Sakura blinked and answered, "Toji treats me well." _'Nice understatement there, Sakura…' _

"So tell us, how exactly did you hook onto him?" another asked.

"Well I…" Sakura shifted and tugged on her dress uncomfortably.

"We've never heard of you before you married Toji… and usually everyone knows everyone in the socialite group." One interjected with a smug expression.

"Er…"

"Excuse me ladies, I'm going to have take Mrs. Sakamoto out of your hands, her husband is calling her." A voice squeaked. With an abrupt jerk, a hand wrapped around Sakura's arm and pulled her out of the pits of unpleasantness.

Sakura was anticipating in seeing Tomoyo standing in front of her but instead a tall woman with light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes smiled back at her. "You seemed very uncomfortable in there… I would be too especially when it's Mrs. Chen and her crew."

Sakura laughed, she liked this girl already, "Thanks for rescuing me and I'm Sakura by the way."

"I'm Yuri, nice to meet you finally Sakura." Yuri held out her hand and Sakura shook it warmly. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"I could be doing something far better than this… but it's not too bad."

"I love coming to these parties even though you have to deal with posh old ladies, but I'm here to represent my fiancé."

"Your fiancé is one lucky guy, Yuri."

"I hope he realizes that soon."

Silence washed over the two women which left Sakura standing there to watch couples dance on the floor. Suddenly, Sakura realized that the song that was playing was the song she and Toji had first danced to, she felt almost sick to her stomach, "Yuri, I need to step out for awhile, it was nice meeting you and I hope you enjoy the rest of the party."

"Likewise." Yuri flashed the same smile she had before and bowed.

Sakura bowed and headed towards the exit. Her escape through the balcony doors was a burst of fresh air; all that remained was the wind rustling through the flower garden that spread across the grounds and the slight hush of the party inside. This is where she wanted to be, free, and away from all that fancy smancy.

--

He sat on the railing, staring at the moon that shone brightly back at him – mocking him, teasing him that he was trapped in this life with no door out and it could simply dance and tickle his senses. Syaoran gave a slight jump when he saw the balcony doors swing open, he saw a woman zoom past him and leaned over the railing. He watched her as she let out a long sigh; it was the woman had met only hours before, she seemed like nothing special other than the fact that she was the wife of his top client. He saw every woman as the same except Sakura had managed to poke him in the sides even on their first encounter; this frustrated him immensely, seriously, what was so special about this girl?

"Whatever…" he muttered to himself and stepped out of the shadows.

Syaoran noticed her flinch slightly and faced him, "I didn't know that you were out here."

"Good," he grumbled, "I was trying to hide."

"I'm not much of a party person either," Sakura directed her attention toward the twinkling stars, "Just everything here doesn't seem all that… real to me."

'This girl actually has some brains.' Syaoran thought, flabbergasted. "I only do these benefits since I'm forced to. I apologize for making you doll up for this event, Princess."

She looked somewhat hurt but still kept a light smile on her face, "The purpose of the event is great and all, but I just wished it was more about the kids instead of just rich people dressing up."

"Well sorry…" Syaoran shot back; he was still trying to regain composure after his surprise, "Next time I'll dress up as a clown or something… for the kids." This girl was something else that's for sure.

A giggle escaped from her glimmering pink lips, Syaoran just stood and watched her, trying to gain logic of why he didn't already chase the girl out crying already. Little did he know, was this only the beginning of something new for the both of them.

--

"Excuse me Syaoran, but I'm going to take my wife back to the party now." Toji slithered in, he had made a great deal of emphasis on "my" which somewhat stunned Syaoran.

Sakura stared at him, her eyes huge like she had done something wrong. She turned to Syaoran, praying that he would come to the rescue; she definitely didn't want to spend the evening with Toji.

"Sure, go ahead, Sakamoto, she's your wife, not mine." Syaoran told him.

"I'll see you tomorrow alright, Li? Bring your fiancé too." Toji grinned and pulled Sakura out of the balcony.

"I can't wait." Syaoran plastered the same fake smile he would for all his clients. 'Protective little bastard isn't he?' he asked himself and went back to staring out into the night sky.

--

CHECK IT. I exceeded my past chapters… takes a lot for all the events I want to squeeze in. Anyways, might have been a bit choppy cause I did it in different sittings. Please review and tell me what you think! And, any suggestions/criticisms etc. are very much appreciated. I'll be back ASAP for the next installment.

AND! Thanks for again for reading.

--


End file.
